


silk sheets and la mer

by crappyfriday



Series: Self-love Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Years & Years (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Self-Love, Skincare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crappyfriday/pseuds/crappyfriday
Summary: Louis practices self-care and takes fabulous nudes in expensive lingerie.





	silk sheets and la mer

**Author's Note:**

> For Martine, my muse, the reason for this. 
> 
> I hope u like it
> 
> PS. list of products/clothes in the endnotes for your convenience xx

Waking up is slow. At first Louis feels the warmth of the sun rays on his torso, the light illuminating his eyelids so all he sees his glowing red through his eyes. On his legs, the silkiness of his sheets wash over his legs like tepid water, sliding over the curves of his thighs and hips, enveloping his lower body. His eyes are still closed, relishing the softness and sleepiness he still has a hold on. He wonders what Clifford is up to. Blinking softly and languidly, Louis’ eyes catch the view outside his window, the Hollywood side centered in his vision, green tops of trees and a bright blue sky. He closes his eyes as he stretches out his limbs, savouring the cold sheets his feet discover. The top of his covers slide off, the golden hues of his naked body juxtaposed against the white of his bedding. Louis reaches clumsily for his phone off his bedside table, limbs still slow from his slumber. He ignores the multitude of texts in favour of opening up the camera.

Staring back at him is his sleep mussed hair and rested eyes. With the lighting just right, he snaps a few selfies, alternating the angle of his phone for different shots. Lastly, he holds his phone a little further away to get the majority of his body in the frame. He sends that picture off to Luke with _love u miss u xxxx_ attached. He flips through the first set he took, picks the one where he feels the best in, and opens up Instagrams. Louis posts it without a caption and then takes a few minutes to scroll his feed, finding the Queen edits Rihanna posted particular humorous and gives those a like and a screenshot so he can send them to her later with his own commentary. Maybe he can also ask her when they’re gonna meet up for drinks again. It has been too long since they’ve gossiped.

With only leisure plans for the day, Louis savours his last few moments in bed before he heads for his ensuite to run himself a bath. He has a deep soak, clawfoot bathtub which he sought out the perfect one because tubs are priority to him. He grabs his _Laura Mercier_ Creme Brulee Honey Bath and adds some under the tap. The aroma immediately fills up the bathroom. Louis lights a few candles for atmosphere and hooks up his phone to the speaker. His playlist ‘self-love’ is full of soothing melodies from his favourite artists and the soft piano keys of the first song sound the space.

When the tub is filled near the top, Louis shuts it off and takes a moment to quickly wash his face and apply his favourite moisturizing face mask. _Fresh’s_ Rose Face Mask is infused with rose petals and aloe vera, always leaving his skin feeling plump and nourished and looking glowy. Approaching his bathtub, Louis dips just his foot in to test the waters, making sure it won’t burn him. Finding the temperature perfect, Louis sinks down into the water. His body relaxes against the curve of the basin. The stream lifting off the water curls the tips of his hair and clears out his pores. Louis stays in until the water turns lukewarm and his fingers are just starting to lightly prune. As he stands on the bathmat, Louis grabs one of his super pile towels and begins patting his body dry, careful not to be too harsh to his sensitive skin. He rinses off the facemask and applies his _La Mer_ Soft Cream moisturizer with the pads of his finger tips and softly, in circular motions, rubs it onto his face, neck and decolletage. He doesn’t know if he’s leaving the house, but Louis reaches for his _Tom Ford_ Soleil Blanc shimmering body oil and massages it carefully on his chest and collarbones, adjusting his body in the mirror, having the shimmer of the oil reflect off the light. After, he moisturizes his body with the _La Prairie_ Body Souffle body cream. While he lets the products soak into his skin, Louis drains the bath and blows out the candles. He leaves the music on as he walks into his closet, opting to wear some comfortable lounge clothes until he figures out his day. Louis opens the drawer of bottoms and picks out a pair of soft blue silk shorts. Not bothering with pants, Louis slips them on and a pair of cashmere socks. His feet slide against the hardwood floors as he walks back into his bedroom. Picking up yesterdays clothes and tossing them into his hamper, Louis grabs his phone and heads to the kitchen for something to tide over his hunger.

When he’s downstairs, Louis finds Clifford snoozing on the chaise lounger and as he walks by he rubs Clifford’s head. His dog barely acknowledges Louis and goes back sleep. Once in the kitchen, Louis turns on the kettle and fishes around his cupboard for a big enough mug to soothe today’s tea desire. He adds a splash of milk and a teabag to the cup and the water once its boiled. He takes his cup outside to the terrace and lounges lazily on one of the balcony loungers, enjoying the warmth of the sun’s rays on his skin. Louis messes around on Twitter and checks in on Instagram again, before tending to the messages on his phone. Luke’s texted him back a simple _so fucking beautiful xx love you_. He has a few texts from Olly asking if he has late lunch plans. He doesn’t. Louis texts back a confirmative yes to lunch plans and clicks the texts he has from his family’s groupchat. His sisters are not so subtly sending pictures of handbags and shoes they like. Louis screenshots the names and a mental reminder to himself to buy them when he has his laptop nearby. Or maybe he can do a quick trip to Barney’s and do some shopping before he meets up with Olly. Not that he’s ever been quick inside Barney’s.

Louis sets his phone and finished tea down on the table and enjoys the sun for a little bit longer. When he heads back inside, Louis fills up Clifford’s food dish and adds fresh water to his bowl, placing a dog treat in front of them. He should probably take Clifford on a walk soon since he last walked him last night before dinner. Louis heads back upstairs to his closet and puts on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt. Once back downstairs, Louis grabs the lead and gives it a shake and he can hear the telltale sound of Clifford running to meet him at the door. Clifford pants and tries to jump up on Louis, but Louis’ currently in the midst of obedience training, and makes sure to scold Cliff’s bad behaviour.

“Clifford!” he tuts. “Bad dog. Daddy doesn’t want you to do that.”

Louis clips on the lead and keeps Clifford close as they walk out the door. He locks up and they head down the street for a walk. When they arrive to the small enclosed park nearby, Louis lets Clifford off the lead and throws the ball he brought for a game of fetch. Once Clifford is tired and panting, Louis reattaches him and they head back home. Inside, Louis immediately takes off his clothes, remaining only in the silk shorts while he bum’s around his kitchen for a snack. But he might pick up an acai bowl on his way to Barney’s. Louis decides he wants an acai bowl and makes his way to his bathroom to get ready to leave. He’s meeting Olly at three at Sugarfish and the Barney’s on Wilshire is only a couple minutes walk away, so he has plenty of time to shop around. Sak’s is nearby so he could also pop in there.

Louis inspects his hair and grabs his _Oribe_ Sculpting Cream. He fusses with his hair until it falls the way he likes. Sometimes it’s quick and other time it can take an hour. Today, his hair was on his side and only took him a few minutes until Louis reached a result he liked. Grabbing his _Ghurka_ Holdall bag, he fishes around for his _Laura Mercier_ tinted moisturizer. Louis applies it lightly with his finger tips and then uses his _Touche Eclat_ concealer for under his eyes. He adds a small amount of the translucent pressed powder from _Chanel_ with a soft fan brush. Louis lightly carves out his cheekbones with the _Charlotte Tilbury_ Filmstar Bronzer as well as highlighting his cheekbones and nose with the Filmstar highlighter. A light coat of mascara to define his eyelashes and the _Glossier_ Rose lip balm to his lips. Louis grabs his phone and snaps a mirror pic to send to Luke along with the text _Feeling pretty and wishing u were here!!!!_  

Luke responds immediately _absolutely gorgeous love. Wish i was there too to worship you. Are you about to go out, call you later?_

Louis sends back a confirmative yes to a call later as well as ten heart emojis. He leaves his phone and walks to his closet to pick out an outfit. Louis flips through his racks of tops and ends up picking out a soft, peach long sleeve from _Martine Rose_. He wore the hoodie version in a photoshoot he did with _Highsnobiety_ and after the shoot ended up impulse buying some articles online. Louis adds on a pair of high-waisted light wash jeans. He tucks the front of the shirt into his pants and struts in front of his full length mirror. He sends off a picture of his outfit to Luke with no caption. Louis cuffs the bottom of his jeans and then tries to pick out a pair of shoes. He decides on wearing a pair of white Tournament High sneakers from _Common Projects_.

Louis checks himself out in the mirror once more before grabbing his wallet and car keys. In the car he listens to Rihanna’s latest album and belts alongside her to _Love on the Brain_. By the time he’s parked, the album’s played through fully once and he attributes that to the abomination that is LA traffic. Inside Barney’s, Louis is greeted by employees. He makes it about ten minutes when a fan finds him in the _Celine_ section looking at Nano’s for one of his sisters. He was deciding between a tri-colour or just a single colour. Both are nice, so he was debating on getting both. Not like every bag goes with _every_ outfit.

He’s not bothered by the fan--she looks so intimidated by him as she says hello.

“Hiya love, how are you?”

She’s not crying but, Louis notes, looks near it. “I-I’m good, how are you Louis? Are you well?”

He laughs softly, “I’m doing well, thanks for asking. Did you want a photo?”

She shakes her head quickly, “No, no it’s okay. I just wanted to come up and tell you how excited I am for your album and I loved Back to You. I’ve even gotten my family singing along.” 

He smiles. “Thanks, love. I’m excited for you all to hear it. Been working tirelessly in the studio. Can’t promise a release date yet though.”

She blanches. “That’s okay! I’d wait forever honestly.” Louis quirks an eyebrow. “Okay well… please don’t take forever.”

“I’ll do my best, hun. Now, are you sure you wouldn’t like a quick photo? Maybe just wait to post it until tomorrow?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated…” she trails off. 

Louis shakes his head. “It’s no problem, love. What’s your name, I didn’t get it before.”

“Marcy! I’m Marcy.” She opens the camera app.

“Nice to meet you Marcy. Let’s take a selfie quick.”

Louis stands next to her and does his usual finger point. After, he hugs Marcy goodbye and continues on the debate for this handbag. In the end he buys both because having two commas in his bank account means he can do stuff like this now. Not wanting the other girls to feel left out, Louis buys them all what was on their not so subtle text messages. Lottie gets the Balenciaga boots and the new mini velvet Gucci Dionysus bag. The younger twins get matching handbags from Givenchy and some makeup. The babies get cashmere sweaters. He buys his mum an expensive watch he’d know she like. Dan isn’t very material oriented, but Louis still picks him up a new wallet from Thom Browne. Once he’s picked up items for his family, an employee stows his purchases while he goes to shop for himself.

Louis heads to look at the latest arrivals for Off---white and has a hard time choosing between the burgundy joggers and black. Thinks the burgundy would be nice for fall, but black is classic. He picks up a new jacket and the yellow belt that they have in the back. The sales associate tells him it’s sold out everywhere, but they’ve kept a few in the back for certain guests. Louis thinks she just means celebrities. But he adds it to the yes pile anyways. When he pays, Louis doesn’t even pay attention to the price, just swipes his credit card and grabs the bag.

He walks over to the _Vetements_ section next and is immediately drawn to the new hoodies. Before he’s realized it, Louis is holding four in his hand. In the dressing room, Louis tries each of them on and only ends up liking two, which is probably for the best, because spending over four grande on hoodies is excessive. By the time he’s in the shoe section, looking at the Stella McCartney platforms, it’s twenty minutes until he has to meet Olly. Louis buys them without trying them on in hopes they fit. He leaves Barney’s in a flurry of bags, too much for one person, but Louis reasons that they’re gifts so it’s marginally better.

Olly is already seated by the time Louis get’s there a few minutes after three. Louis leans down to kiss his cheek, “So sorry I’m late love, was too busy spending all my money. But I bought these terrific shoes. You’ll love them.”

Olly clicks his tongue. “You’re always late. I’m not even surprised at this point,” he says and opens up the menu. “I’m thinking we should order too much food and eat it all. Unless… is Luke here?” Olly waggles his eyebrows.

Louis sighs. “No, unfortunately not. School’s in term still. I’ll just stuff myself silly with sushi and it won’t even matter because I’ll be going home alone tonight. Plus, I took like a hundred nudes last night because my body looked _so_ good. I’ll show you them later, but they might make you hot again.”

Olly narrows his eyes. “That happened _one_ time and I was going through a dry spell. I’m currently regularly getting dicked by this absolute _daddy_ . Louis you have _no_ idea. He’s a literal silver fox. I almost wish you weren’t dating so _you_ could ride this guys cock. It’s magic.”

Louis hums. “I don’t know. Luke’s dick is quite spectacular. Did I tell you last time I saw him I came four times? The last time nothing even came out. I think I was crying.”

“Yes. You’ve mentioned that--one or twice.” Olly rolls his eyes. “Congratulations, you have a wonderfully giving boyfriend. Amazing. We’re all so happy for you. Now listen to me tell you about the time he came in my ass and then ate me out. It was dirty and magnificent.”

Louis quirks an eyebrow. “How well do you know this guy to have him coming in your ass, Oliver?”

Olly shrugs. “I’ve been having frequent sex with him for about two months, but he’s been tested and so have I. That’s not the point, Louis. The point is that I’m finally having great sex. I call him daddy and he spanks me. My Insta came true! Obviously the gay gods are watching out for me.”

Louis opens his menu. “Should we get some edamame? I think I want edamame. Clearly you sucked off a pope in your last life or something, to be gifted this much by the gay gods. Do you think the gay gods will gift me fantastically hot phone sex when I call Luke later? I hope so. Didn’t wank this morning.”

The waitress comes by a few moments later and takes their order. Once she’s gone, Olly says, “Perfect, now show me the nudes you took. I’ll tell you which ones to send to Luke for maximum impact.”

Louis opens his phone and goes to his nudes folder. He likes to be organized with them. “A little backstory first. I just got my _Agent Provocateur_ order yesterday and I was trying them on. Olly I look so hot. Gird your loins.”

The first picture is Louis wearing black lace briefs. He’s sitting on his haunches in front of the mirror, tummy taut and the hand not holding his phone is resting on his thigh. His soft cock sits inside the panties. Olly nods and flicks to the next picture. It’s the same underwear but Louis is lying on his side facing away from the mirror, bum exposed through the sheer panel of the panties.

“Oh, wow. That one’s good. I’m so jealous of your arse.”

Louis preens. “Everyone is. It’s a great arse.”

Olly goes to the next picture. Louis has changed into a white slip with black lace. One hand holds up the hem, exposing his soft cock. He’s biting his lip.

“Jesus Christ. You weren’t kidding. Kitty came to play.” Olly wipes his forehead. The next picture Louis is wearing a teal lace kimono with matching knickers. “Okay, this one’s cute. I like that colour. 

Olly isn’t prepared for what he sees next. Louis is wearing nude lace briefs and a nude leather harness with heart cut outs. He’s on all fours with his back arched, propping his bum out and up.

“How much did you spend on all this?” Olly shrieks.

“You don’t even want to know.”

“Jesus.

“I saved best for last.”

Olly’s eyes bug out when he sees the last picture. In it Louis is wearing nothing but black lace suspenders holding up thigh high stockings. His hard dick is flushed between his thighs. One of Louis’ hands is pinching one of his nipples.

“Dear god.” Olly shakes his hand. “I’m genuinely speechless. You need to teach a course on how to take nudes. Forget that, can you show _me_ how to take nudes?”

Louis grins. “Of course. What kind of philanthropist would I be if I didn’t share my gift?”

“You _have_ to send the last one. Luke will drop dead or come on the spot. I almost want you to send it to me. I’m literally shook.” Olly shakes his hand. “Wow.”

The waitress comes by moments later with their orders and drops them off on the table. Louis picks up his chopsticks and grabs a roll, dipping it in soy sauce, and plops it into his mouth. 

“I do believe I deserve all this after all those successful nudies.”

**Author's Note:**

> Louis' Products in Order of use:  
> 
> [Laura Mercier Creme Brulee Honey Bath](https://www.lauramercier.com/cr%C3%A8me-br%C3%BBlee/cr%C3%A8me-br%C3%BBlee-honey-bath-12370006.html)  
> [Jo Malone Candle](http://www.jomalone.com/product/3561/43658/for-the-home/luxury-candles/peony-blush-suede-luxury-candle)  
> [Fresh Rose Face Mask](http://www.fresh.com/US/mask/rose-face-mask/h00000386.html/H00000386.html)  
> [La Mer Moisturizing Soft Cream](http://www.cremedelamer.com/product/5834/22929/moisturizers/the-moisturizing-soft-cream/supple-luminous-finish)  
> [Tom Ford Soleil Blanc Shimmering Body Oil](http://www.tomford.com/soleil-blanc-shimmering-body-oil/T3Y0-01-0001.html)  
> [La Prairie Souffle Body Cream](https://www.harrods.com/en-gb/la-prairie/skin-caviar-luxe-souffle-body-cream-p000000000003588779)  
> [Oribe Sculpting Cream](http://www.oribe.com/shop/creams-gels-waxes/sculpting-cream.html)  
> [Ghurka Holdall No. 101](https://www.ghurka.com/holdall-no-101-chestnut-leather-dopp-kit)  
> [Laura Mercier Tinted Moisturizer](https://www.lauramercier.com/tinted-moisturizer/tinted-moisturizer-prod210061.html)  
> [YSL Touche Eclat Concaler](https://www.sephora.com/product/touche-eclat-radiance-perfecting-pen-P218431)  
> [Chanel Universal Powder](https://www.chanel.com/en_US/fragrance-beauty/makeup-powder-poudre-universelle-compacte-88616)  
> [Charlotte Tilbury Filmstar Bronze and Glow](http://www.charlottetilbury.com/ca/filmstar-bronze-and-glow.html)  
> [Glossier Rose Balm](https://www.glossier.com/products/balm-dotcom)    
> 
> Outfit:
> 
> [Martine Rose peach long sleeve](https://www.ssense.com/en-ca/men/product/martine-rose/orange-long-sleeve-classic-logo-t-shirt/2256647)  
> [Common Project Tournament Highs](https://www.barneys.com/product/common-projects-tournament-leather-high-top-sneakers-504606859.html)    
> 
>  
> 
> [Olly's Instagram Post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BXOcJ3ZDu9M/?hl=en&taken-by=ollyyears)
> 
>  
> 
> Agent Provocateur items:  
> 
> [First pair of lace black panties](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/gayle-brief-black-and-gold)  
> [White Slip with Black lace](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/gulia-short-slip-ivory-and-black)  
> [Teal Kimono](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/catalog/product/view/id/33706/)  
> [Nude Harness with Heart Cut outs](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/ettie-harness-pink)  
> [Black suspenders with stockings](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/gb_en/catalog/product/view/id/33224/)  
> 
> Now with a rebloggable tumblr [post](http://tommotopdollar.tumblr.com/post/166007469893/silk-sheets-and-la-mer-one-shot-32k-for-my-muse)
> 
> And thats it!!!!!
> 
> Love u martine hope u liked it


End file.
